silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Clytemnestra Vidal
Clytemnestra Vidal is a resident of Silent Hill. She was born there in Silent Hill. She has stayed there for so long, in fact, that she considers the monsters to be her family. Backstory Childhood Nothing much is known about Clytemnestra's childhood, except that she was raised by a group of Ferals, who treated her like an actual Feral-pup. Adolescence Personality Clytemnestra is quite seclusive and shy when in public. She rarely speaks to anyone besides her closest friends and family. She can be "mysterious" at times, leaving others puzzled by her strange behavior. However, she is a child at heart, and when she's around those who she cares about, she acts joyful and random. Her best monster-friends seem to be Ferals, Sniffer Dogs, Greedy Worms, and Tremers. She has also befriended humans in the past, such as Walter Sullivan. Abilities and Weaknesses Cly has abilties that a normal human might not have (which shows that she might not actually be a "human"), though she can only use these abilities to an extent. She acts animal-like, so she can run fastest on all fours (though she only uses this ability when completely needed, and alone). She is very fast in this position, but, like a cheetah, she can only run like this for about a minute. Not only does she have speed in her, but she has power also. Her average power is about the same as an adult male. She is also quite flexible, as she has learned basic Martial Arts skills. In her early life (about 15-20), she encountered many being killed by her family (in which Pyramid Head was executing them), and she learned and memorized ways to kill. This includes weapon techniques, especially sword-fighting. Even though she might seem like a true-born survivor, she has her weaknesses as well. She has a particular dislike, and possibly a fear, of cats. She also has a fear of fire, and extreme heat (showing she perfers the cold). Sometimes, when she meets someone new, she automatically gets a bad feeling about them, and becomes shy, which makes her clumsy towards them. It is shown that she also has a fear of heights, loud noises, and sometimes society itself, and because of this, she usually locks herself out from the rest of the world. Friends, Rivals, and Enemies Friends *The Monsters *Walter Sullivan *Riley Sunderland *Young Walter *Henry Townshend *Viral Kincaid Enemies *Anyone who threatens her home or family Love *Viral Kincaid (in Silent Hill: Stairway to Oblivion) *Walter Sullivan (in a different fanfiction of User:CelestialSun's) Relations With Other Characters Viral Kincaid Viral and Cly have been friends since they were kids. In Silent Hill: Stairway to Oblivion, the relationship between them is the only type of romance in the game (shown in the end of the game). They are partners in the game, and are rarely seen apart (only due to force). Walter Sullivan Clytemnestra and Walter went to school together in the past. They barely noticed eachother until Clytemnestra decided to help Walter with a chemistry assignent. Since then, they have been slight friends. Though in the future, they start to forget eachother, until they soon meet up again. Riley Sunderland Henry Townshend Quotes "Hey!"-when she spots someone she hasnt seen before, or when she's trying to get sommeone's attention ---- "Me? I'm Clytemnestra Vidal! Call me Cly, though."-introduction ---- "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"-she usually says this when she sees someone hurting her friends or family. Aside from that, she kids-around by saying this. ---- "Right, and your point is....?" ---- "I know....I should have started running a long time ago....as fast as I could...but....It's too late for that now! I'm not turning back!" ---- "Yep! And I couldnt live without'em!"-talking about her family ---- "Who the hell do you think I am?!"-she kids around by saying this ---- "I have three kids!"-kidding around by refering to Miriam Locane, Billy Locane, and Walter Sullivan (younger version) Trivia *Due to Cly considering them as siblings, the Monsters dont attack her (showing they may consider her as family too). The only time she got attacked was when Pyramid Head mistook her for James (somehow). *There were a few ideas on who would be her Love Interest. The first being James Sunderland. Though, that idea was dropped, and User:CelestialSun was considering Henry Townshend. Then CelestialSun decided that Walter Sullivan would be perfect. But then, she realized that it would be easier for Cly to love a fancharacter, so she chose Viral, and left Walter to be an un-canon romantic interest. *Clytemnestra's middle name is "Beatrix". *In Silent Hill: Restless War, Clytemnestra says that there was no-one there to give her a name, so she named herself. She says that she saw the name "Clytemnestra" in a book, and she liked the name. See Also *Clytemnestra the Celestial (her Mobian counterpart) *Waltestra (couple pairing between Walter and Cly) *Virestra (couple pairing between Viral and Cly) Category:Humans Category:Females Category:CelestialSun's Characters